The Price of Responsability
by AuroreD-92
Summary: TRAD! Après la guerre, Harry a été chargé de tuer Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant afin de sauver le monde... et il l'a fait. [Oneshot, sombre]


**Bonjour à tous,**

Oui je sais, j'ai déjà deux traduction et une histoire en cours d'écriture à terminer, et j'ai énormément de retard ! (non, ne me jetez pas des pierres s'il vous plait, aaargh' !)

Mais voilà, je suis une vraie flemmarde, le genre de marmotte qui hiberne toute l'année sous sa couette en mangeant du Milka et j'ai changé d'ordinateur (adieu chapitres 2 et 3 du Grand Méchant Loup, adieu chapitres 4, 5, 6 de Silent Light… Bon, j'avoue je n'avais pas avancé ma dernière traduction, mais j'avais aussi traduit une autre histoire (à l'avance) et je n'ai plus rien).

En bref, je vais devoir m'y remettre, mais ça peut prendre des années, donc allez plutôt voir mes favoris (_si vous aimez le yaoi !_) en attendant.

Voilà, je lis encore vos reviews et je prends acte de vos « favoris », donc n'hésitez pas :

**Read and Review !**

(Lisez et commentez)

**Auteur :** Tsurai Shi

**Traductrice :** AuroreD-92

**Avertissement :** Pas de slash, pas de yaoi, pas d'amour.

(Si j'averti quand y'en a, autant avertir quand y'en a pas)

* * *

**The price of responsabilities**

**(**Le prix des responsabilités**)**

.

Devant lui s'étendait une salle vide hantée bien qu'aucun fantôme de l'occupait, en écho aux voix de ses responsabilités. Harry se retourna, traçant des lignes dans la poussière de la Grande Salle. Péniblement, il soupira, brisant l'air stagnant du château en ruine.

Poudlard était tombée il y a 11 ans, brûlée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres, et aujourd'hui il ne restait plus personne pour combattre Voldemort. Tant de personnes étaient mortes et il ne restait alors que peu de la population sorcière encore en vie… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dominait la Grande Bretagne, à la fois magique et moldu et la terreur qu'il infligeait au monde ne connaissait aucune limite. Tout cela car Harry avait été incapable de retrouver la coupe avant Voldemort.

Foutu Dumbledore et ses plans même les reliques n'avaient pas été en mesure de sauver ses amis. Avec la « maitrise de la mort » ne venait que ça : la mort. Harry était seul.

Harry se pencha, les muscles de son dos étaient douloureux en signe de protestation. Dans ses 28 ans de vie, Harry avait accumulé tant de blessures et de vieilles cicatrices qu'il se souvenait à peine ce que c'était de vivre sans douleur.

L'inscription « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ » s'évanouissait tout comme ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait plus d'autre importance que de lui rappeler ses jours de classe passés avec la main coincée dans un bol d'essence de Murlap entouré de ses meilleurs amis.

Un disque de pierre grise céda sous la pression de ses doigts comme Harry traçait des runes magiques en un grand cercle autour de lui. Lorsque le cercle fut terminé, il se redressa. Depuis de nombreuses années, il avait prévu ce jour. Bientôt, il allait revoir ses amis, vivants et rayonnants comme autant de lumières à ses yeux.

« _C'est notre dernière chance_ »

« _Tu peux le faire mon pote !_ »

« _Même s'il n'est qu'un enfant…_ »

« _Tu dois changer ça !_ »

« _On compte sur toi, ne nous laisse pas mourir de nouveau !_ »

« _**Tu dois…**_ »

Harry s'arrêta, prenant une inspiration pour s'apaiser et calmer ses mains tremblantes. Enfin, il se plaça au milieu du cercle runique et, la voix calme, chanta une douce musique d'Amérique latine.

Il n'y eu pas de flash de lumière, ni de bruit dramatique, quand Harry disparut.

* * *

Un petit garçon sous-alimenté de 5 ans sanglotait dans son lit comme un effrayant _méchant_ se matérialisa dans l'obscurité. Pour toute l'horreur qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, l'idée de monstres se glissant dans sa chambre la nuit le terrifiait encore.

Il essaya désespérément de s'éloigner alors que la chose s'approchait d'où il gisait dans son lit, mais il ne pouvait bouger dans l'agonie de ses membres brisés. L'ensemble particulièrement maltraité de son épaule à son coude le rendait faible face à la créature. Bientôt, cette dernière profiterait de sa faiblesse et lui ferait du mal.

« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? » Il haletait, la voix déjà rauque à cause de la douleur causée plus tôt. La silhouette effrayante planait sur lui, mais il ne pouvait voir son visage dans l'obscurité. Etait-ce un autre intimidateur de l'orphelinat ? Ou était-ce l'un de ses soi-disant « gardiens » qui venaient le faire taire à jamais, comme c'était parfois le cas avec les orphelins qui avaient été trop roués de coups.

« Je… ne suis personne » répondit la figure « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps, le garçon se laissa tomber dans le lit. Il ne voyait pas de mal à parler avec cet inconnu. Le monstre allait le manger, l'emmener dans l'obscurité, là où il ne pourrait plus voir la lumière de ce vil monde gris.

« Mon nom… est Tom Riddle. » répondit-il, la gorge nouée.

« As-tu mal Tom ? » la voix calme pria presque.

Tom voulait presque jeter un regard noir à l'homme pour poser une telle question, mais il était alors trop faible émotionnellement pour cela.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Encore une fois, Tom voulu ne pas répondre, pourtant quelque chose dans la voix le poussa à le faire.

« Les garçons plus âgés, pour la plupart, mais le plus vieux il – il m'a cassé le bras. » Tom n'était même pas sûre de pourquoi il répondait à ces questions. Il se sentait étrangement si détendu en présence du monstre. Une main apaisante toucha sa joue, essuyant les vieilles traces de larmes et caressant doucement ses cheveux d'encre. En ce seul geste, le dit-monstre avait montré bien plus de bonté que Tom n'en avait jamais connue dans sa vie.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir Tom. Bientôt, tout ira pour le mieux. » Tom sourit à l'étranger. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme pour le moment, même si celui-ci n'était pas assez proche de lui pour en prendre soin. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Dans ses rêves, il pouvait voir les yeux émeraude lui sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les titres des journaux criaient la mort mystérieuse du personnel et des enfants d'un orphelinat de Londres. La crainte d'une nouvelle épidémie virulente se répandit rapidement parmi la population moldue, mais les autopsies ne menèrent à rien. Finalement, seul l'état misérable de l'immeuble et son contenue furent brièvement mentionné, et cet incident fut jugé trop peu important pour s'y attarder.

Le monde sorcier cependant, cherchait frénétiquement l'homme ayant déclenché pas moins de 70 fois les détecteurs à impardonnables du ministère en une seule horrible nuit.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir les changements qu'il avait apportés au monde entier.

Il regarda, détaché, comme des centaines de personnes se mirent à genoux devant lui, saluant leur tout-puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres qui unifiait aujourd'hui la Terre entière.

Il referma les yeux comme une larme coula sur sa joue.

Quelque chose manquait.

_The end…_


End file.
